The Student and the Teacher
by Inudemoness89
Summary: Kagome's new self-defense instructor was bitten by a vampire. The vampire wants Kagome dead for some reason. Will Inuyasha help him or will he help Kagome? R&R!
1. Self Defense classes

            Disclaimer- I don't Own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

The student and the teacher 

Chapter 1-

          _"And yet another rape victim was found in the Northern Tokyo area. Police officials suspect that the same person may be behind all the rapes although no evidence can be found to lead them to the offender. Further investigation is still under-…" _ The TV was switched off in the store window as the clerk picked it up and placed it in a box for the man who was purchasing it.

          Kagome and her friends were standing outside the window on the sidewalk.

          "You hear that? Another rape!" Eri stated in a worried tone.

          "Yeah and all the girls lived around our area and were our age." Stated Ayumi.

          "That makes a total of, what, 15 rapes now? When are the police going to find the guy?" Kagome asked her friends in a bit of anger.

          They continued their walk home from their major shopping spree at the mall.

          "Oh well, enough depression. Let's discuss our shopping trip!" Yuka said with a smile.

          "Alright!" Eri joined in with a smile.

          "Did you guys see that guy in the bookstore?!" Ayumi excitedly asked.

          "YES!" The four squealed.

The four friends continued their talk of boys, clothes, and sales prices. 

They soon arrived in front of Kagome's house, or rather shrine, and said goodbye to Kagome.

          "Bye guys! I'll see you later!" Kagome waved and turned to enter her house.

          "Kagome?" Her mom shouted. "Thank goodness you're safe. It was starting to get dark and with all the rapes that have occurred around here, I was beginning to worry!"

          "Sorry mama." Kagome apologized.

          "Kagome I think you should start taking self-defense classes."

          "Why?" Kagome whined.

          "So I won't have to worry about you as much. So I know that you can take care of yourself! For me, please, Kagome?"

          Kagome sighed, as her mother was about to get her way. "OK mama." Kagome slumped her shoulders in defeat and shuffled up shuffled up the stairs to her room.

          Kagome's mom smiled. She ran to the phone to set up all the arrangements.

          Kagome sat on her bed exhausted. She opened the bag that was on her arm. Inside was a red dress. She pulled it out. It was a short, red, halter- topped dress. She smiled and put it on a hanger and hung it in her closet until the day that she would wear it. She sat down on her bed again when there was a knock on her door.

          "Come in."

          "Kagome all the arrangements have been made. You start Monday."

          "That was quick. You have been thinking about this for a while haven't you? Why so soon?"

          "Yes, I have. I thought it would be best if you started as soon as possible. You will be taking lessons from my old friend's son!" Kagome's mom had a big cheery smile on her face.

          "Will there be other people? Or is it just me?"

          "Just you. I wanted you to be able to have a one on one learning experience."

          "Whatever. I am going to bed. I am tired. g'night." Kagome yawned for emphasis.

          "OK honey. See you in the morning. She kissed her forehead and then headed out of the room closing the door behind her.

          Kagome plopped down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while before sleep claimed her.

          Kagome awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. When it stopped she listened to the sound of her mother talking.

          "Yes, she is, but she is asleep. pause Oh alright, hold on." Her mother turned to walk up the stairs with the phone in hand. She opened the door to Kagome's room and walked in.

          "Kagome. pause Kagome, Eri is on the phone."

          Kagome peeked an eye open and glanced at the clock. 9:00AM. She grabbed the phone from her mother, mad that her friend had to call so early.

          "Hello." Kagome groaned into the phone.

          "Kagome! Good you're up! Listen, Yuka and Ayumi are here with me and we were wondering if you would like to hang out at the mall later."

          "Uh, huh, sure, why not?"

          "Great! See you at 12?"

          "Yeah, that's fine. See you then."

          Kagome hung up the phone and dragged herself out of bed to get ready and go and breakfast.

          Her friends arrived at her house just as she was finishing her chores. Kagome looked at the clock. 12:00, just as they said. Kagome sighed and opened the door.

          "Hey Kagome!" They all said at the same time.

          "Hey! Mom I am going out to the mall, be back by dinner!"

          "OK honey!" Kagome turned and left with her friends.

3hrs later in the food court

          "Hey Kagome, what's up?" asked Yuka.

          Kagome was being unusually quiet.

          "Huh? Nothing. Just thinking."

          "About?" Eri prodded. The other two girls crowded around.

          Kagome sighed. "My mom wants me to take self-defense classes."

          "Yeah, so what's the problem?"

          "It's a one on one deal with my mom's friend's son."

          "Really?! One on one?! That's not bad!"

          "Why do you say that? I heard he's really obnoxious from gramps."

          "Oh! But he could be really cute! Come on think about it! On hour two days a week, alone with a guy!"

          "Yeah, but he could be ugly too." Kagome pointed out.

          "Oh stop being so negative about this Kagome! Think about the good things! By the way, what's his name?"

          "I dunno. My mom never told me. I think his last name is Taisho though."

          "Wait! Taisho?!"

          "My mom was friends with his mom who married Lord Taisho of the Western lands."

          "Whoa! Then the guy is rich and possibly cute!"

          "I wish I were you Kagome." They all said while drifting off into their own little dream worlds.

          "Oh brother." Kagome mumbled and then sighed. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow. I have my first session with him tomorrow after school."

          "You have to tell us all the details afterwards! PLEASE!"

          "Fine, whatever. It's almost time for me to go home; so I am just gonna head home now. See you guys at school tomorrow!"

          Kagome arrived home just in time for dinner.

          "I'm home!" Kagome shouted and walked over to the couch and sat down.

          "Hey Kagome. How was your trip to the mall?"

          "Fun, Souta."

          "Did you buy anything?"

          "No, we just hung out and talked."

          "Cool.  Mom says dinner will be ready in a few minutes and wants you to set the table."

          Kagome sighed, but did what her mother requested.

          After dinner Kagome cleared off the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She then went up stairs to get ready for bed.

          Kagome had just got in bed when her mother came in.

          "Kagome?"

          She groaned in response.

          "Kagome, I just wanted to remind you to bring a sweat suit to school tomorrow."

          "Uh, huh."

          "Alright, dear good night." She turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

A/N:

          Hey readers! I am sorry I didn't update any of my stories yet, but I am getting to it! As most of you know I have been on vacation. I went to Rhode Island and Tennessee. I have 2 new chapters of Kagome's Crush coming soon! I just have to type them up. I wrote all this during my vacation. I hope you liked this new story! I am currently putting Alone also on hold, so I can try and finish My Girl and Kagome's Crush. Since they are close to being finished anyway. Yes, Changing Memories is still on hold. I will get to it. I am going to revise alone and Changing Memories. Any wayz! Please send me a review. Tell me what you thought about this story! Is it a keeper? I am working on Chapter 2 of this story it is ¼ of the way done! Kagome's crush is next to be updated, so look for it!


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

Chapter 2- Meetings

After school Monday

          Kagome's Mom pulled up along the sidewalk in front of the school. Kagome was out front chatting with her friends when she noticed her mom's car.

          "Sorry guys, I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow!"

          "Oh! Right! You get to meet your self- defense instructor today at your first lesson!"

          "We want to know what he looks like, so be sure to tell us tomorrow!"

          "Uh, sure! Bye!" Kagome said with a smile as she waved to her friends and got into her mom's car.

          "You ready, dear?"

          "Yea, I guess."

          "Good. You can change out of your uniform when you get there."

          "K."

          Kagome's Mom drove through to the Western part of Tokyo and stopped in front of a Mansion gate.  She pulled up to the speaker box and pressed the whit button.

          "Yes." Someone's voice sounded out of the speaker.

          "Hello. I am Kiri Higurashi. I have brought my daughter to see Mr. Taisho.

          "Ah, yes. We have been expecting you, Mrs. Higurashi."

          The gate opened slowly and they pulled up the drive and parked near the front steps that led to the front door. Kagome got out of the car with her bag of clothes. Her mother and her walked up the steps to the front door. Mrs.H knocked on the door. They waited a few minutes before the tall door swung open to reveal a young man with long silver hair.

          "Hello Inuyasha! It's nice to see you again dear." Mrs. greeted him.

          "Right. Come on in." Inuyasha stepped aside to allow them in and then closed the door behind them.

          "Inuyasha, this is my daughter, Kagome." Mrs.H gestured toward Kagome.

          "Nice to meet you." Kagome timidly said. "Uh, where can I go to change my clothes?"

          "Go down the hall to your right and it will be the fourth door on the right."

          "Thanks." Kagome turned down the hallway to change her clothes.

          "I'll be going Inuyasha. I have to go start dinner. Would you mind dropping Kagome off at home when you two are finished? You know where we live."

          "Keh, fine."

          "Thanks. See you later!" Mrs.H turned and left.

          "Kagome came out a few minutes later in her plain, blue sweat suit. Inuyasha looked up at her.

          "You ready?"

          "Yea, I guess."

          "OK then, follow me." Inuyasha led Kagome to his own personal gym. They walked to the center of the room and stopped. Kagome took this time to look him over.

          'He has long silver hair, golden eyes, and long nails? Huh? I wonder what the bandana on his head is for?'

          "Are you done looking me over?"

          Kagome blushed at being caught in the act. She nodded her head slowly.

          "Good, now we can get started." He walked over to stand beside her.           "OK, first we'll start with a basic block. Spread your legs apart."

          Kagome did what she was told.

          "Good. Now bend your right knee to go into a lunge position. Good. Now for your arms." He grabbed her arms to correctly show her how to do it. Kagome blushed slightly at the contact, but hid it.

          "OK, make a fist with both your hands. Good. Now you cross your right arm over your chest so that your fist is right next to your ear. Then take your left arm and cross it over your stomach so that your fist is next to your hip. Now at the same time slide your left arm from it's position to pull it back next to your chest as your right arm comes down to block above your knee. Make sure that it is parallel with your right leg." He then let go of Kagome. "Now try it by yourself only faster." Kagome aquardly followed all the direction and steps he had shown her. She had done it correctly.

          "Great now you may relax." Kagome stood up and stretched her legs. It wasn't easy to hold that position.

          "Excuse me? What kind of block was that?"

          "That was a common down block. It is called 'Sancutsudachi down block.' The position your legs were in was Sancutsudachi position."

          "Oh!" Kagome said fascinated.

(A/N: I am not sure how to spell it, but yes it is an actual Karate move. Okinowan style Karate.)

          They continued their training session. Inuyasha had her practice the down block to perfect it. He also showed her how to do a snap-kick. It is all basic Karate moves. Karate is to be used for defense only.

          "Well, I think that's enough for today. You did well." Inuyasha stated while wiping his brow on his arm.

          Kagome sighed in relief.

          "OK, So when's the next lesson?"

          "Uh, How about Thursday after school?"

          "That sounds fine. Hey can I call my Mom? She should be here by now."

          "Uh,.........actually your mom wanted me to drop you off afterwards. She said she wanted to start dinner."

          "Oh! OK then. Let me go get my things."

          "I'll wait for you outside."

          Kagome nodded and then looked around for her things. She gathered her things into her small sport bag and headed outside. She walked down the steps in the front to the driveway. Inuyasha was there waiting for her.

          "So when are we going?" She looked at Inuyasha expecting him to pull out car keys. He just looked at her obviously amused by something. She was about to ask him why he was looking at her like that when a black, stretch limo pulled up the driveway and stopped in front of them. The driver got out to open the rear door. Inuyasha nodded his head and proceeded to get in the limo. Kagome followed suit shortly after getting over the shock of being brought home in a limo. The driver closed the door and moved around to the front. Shortly after the limo pulled away from the mansion and they were well on their way to Kagome's house.

          Inuyasha sat in the back seat glancing at Kagome every now and then. Kagome sat on the side seat feeling flustered by Inuyasha looking at her every five seconds.

          "What?!" Kagome finally snapped.

          "Nothing." Inuyasha coolly replied. Of course you didn't expect him to say that he was staring at her because he thought she was beautiful, did you?............I didn't think so!

          "Do you need directions to my house?"

          "No, I know where you live."

          "Oh."

          "So,........is it just you and your mom living in that shrine?"

          "No, I also live with my grandfather and little brother. What about you? Who do you live with?"

          Inuyasha was silent for a while.

          "I live with my older, half-brother. We don't talk or see each other much so I basically live by myself. I only share the house with him.

          "Oh!"

          The limo slowly began to come to a stop.

          "Excuse me sir. We are here." The driver said.

          "OK, thanks."

          "Well, I guess I'll see you Thursday. Thanks for the ride."

          "Yeah, bye."

          The driver opened the door for her. She stepped out and thanked the driver. The driver nodded and shut the door. He got back in the front and pulled the limo away to bring Inuyasha home. Kagome smiled.

          "Kagome?!"

          Kagome whirled around to see her friends standing there in shock with many shopping bags in their hands. It's quite obvious where they spent their afternoon.

          "Who was that?" The questions started. Kagome sighed.

          "Hey, I am going to be late for dinner. I'll tell you at school tomorrow, K?"

          "Fine." They accepted and walked off. Kagome headed up the shrine steps home.

A/N:

Well, there's the second chapter! What do you think? Oh! And FYI this story **Does Not** deal with rape. The mention of rape in the beginning was to get Kagome to take self-defense classes. It will also introduce the villain of the story in the next chapter. This story deals with super natural things. I don't want to spoil it so I am going to shut up now! So send me a review please!


	3. Who is Yosho?

Disclaimer-I don't own anything, but when I do I will be sure to let you all know!

Chapter 3- who is Yosho?

          "Kagome!"

          Kagome turned around to see her friends running through the schoolyard to catch up with her.

          "Hi, guys! What's up?"

          "Come on Kagome. Skip the small talk. Tell us about yesterday!"

          "Yeah, you promised, remember?"

          "Uh,……." Kagome looked around at her anxious, excited friends. "Well, let's see." Kagome put her finger to her chin and squinted her eyes in concentration. "He's only a bit taller than me. He has long silvery hair and golden eyes. He also wore a bandana on his head."

          "Oooo! Sounds exotic! Was that him that dropped you off last night?"

          "Yea."

          "Wow! So,…..do you like him?"

          "Uh,….." Kagome looked at the ground and began to blush. "Well,…" The school bell rang. "Well, there's the bell! Don't want to be late for class!" Kagome quickly said and sped off to class.

          "Wait, KAGOME! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED OUR QUESTION!" Her friends sped after her.

To Inuyasha

          Inuyasha walked down a hall in the mansion.

          "Inuyasha." A cold voice called out as he passed an open door. Inuyasha growled low in annoyance. He turned and entered the room.

          "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha ground out.

          "I must speak to you about father." The cold voice spoke again. He was sitting behind a big oak desk.

          "Didn't we have this talk already, Sesshomaru?"

          "No. Father's friend Yosho had disappeared."

          "Why should I care?"

          "Wait! Let me explain. Father and Yosho were good friends. They worked together for King Yorshrin together. A great force wanted to kill Yorshrin so he had assigned Father and Yosho, two of his most powerful and trusted guards to protect the castle. Father noticed that Yosho would always disappear for short periods of time and went to investigate. He found Yosho talking to the enemy about things happening in the castle. Father turned him in to Yorshrin and Yosho was imprisoned for life. Shortly after they noticed Yosho was suffering a strange illness. He has escaped recently and has been sighted many times around murder sights. The interesting thing is, all the people who were found dead were of royal blood."

          "Keh, thanks for the history lesson, but why should I care?"

          "He was sighted last around this area. It appears that in between his murders he rapes young women around the age of 15 or 16. They are all found with many bruises and were bleeding from various places on their body." Inuyasha began to grow impatient. "He seems to be looking for something or someone. He may want to exact revenge on us for Father turning him in or he is searching for something or someone powerful. He is a power hungry person mind you. Just keep an eye out since we may fall into both those categories."

          "Awe Sess. I didn't know you cared!" Inuyasha faked amazement.

          Sesshomaru snorted. "Yea, right. The only reason why I am bothering is because it was one of father's last wishes, that I look after you."

          "Whatever. Are we done now?"

          "Yes, you may go." Inuyasha turned and left.

Back to Kagome

          Kagome was leaving the school. She turned down the sidewalk on her way home. She was off in her own little world when…

          "Hey! Higurashi!" Kagome turned to se Hojo running up to her with his bike next to him.

          "Hey Hojo."

          "Kagome, I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me Saturday."

          Saturday, huh? I don't know." Kagome thought about it for a while. "I guess so. Sure." Kagome replied.

          "Great! So can I pick you up at 7?"

          "7 would be fine."

          "Say, how are your lessons coming along? Both of them I mean."

          "Well, my first self defense class went great. My miko training is getting complicated though."

          "Well, I know you will do well. I have to go now. This is my street. See ya tomorrow!" Hojo got on hi bike and rode down the street to the right. Kagome continued walking until she reached the shrine steps of the Morisho shrine. She walked up the steps and into the dojo.

          "Lady Kaede!" Kagome called. "I'm here."

          "OK, Kagome change into your training outfit and come find me in the garden."

          A few minutes later Kagome came into the garden wearing the usual red and white priestess outfit from the Sengoku Jidi era. Kaede was gathering various herbs.

Skip ahead to when Kagome gets home

(A/N: Sorry I don't know what I should have Kagome learn!)

          Kagome walked into the house and sat down to dinner.

          "Kagome how was your lesson?"

          "Great Mom. I learned how to make a new potion today."

          "Hey Sis. When do you have lessons with that guy again?"

          "Thursday."

          "Oh! Kagome I am going to have to have him pick you up at school then."

          "Why? Mom."

          "Souta has a soccer game."

          After dinner Mrs. H called Inuyasha to have him pick Kagome up at school Thursday. Sesshomaru answered the phone.

          "Sesshomaru, this is Mrs. Higurashi. Is Inuyasha around?"

          "No, He went out."

          "OK, can you tell him I need him to pick Kagome up at school for he lesson?

          "Yes."

          "Thanks Bye."

          Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

          Mrs. H turned and walked down the hallway to Kagome's room. She opened the door to find Kagome sleeping. She smiled and closed the door.

          Thursday came around much faster than expected. Kagome walked out into the schoolyard. The sun was bright compared to the indoor lights. She shielded her eyes from the sun to allow them to the light.

          "Kagome!" Kagome turned to see her friends exiting the building and walking toward her.

          "Hey guys!"

          Her friends noticed her yellow sports bag.

          "You got another lesson today?"

          "Yup." Kagome was facing the road and her friends had their backs to the road and were facing the school. Kagome gasped when she saw the black limo pull up. A couple of kids looked over in wonder.

          'I can't believe he is picking me up I that! People won't leave me alone after this!'

          "Kagome? What's wrong? What are you looking at?" They turned around to see the limo parked and waiting.

          "I wonder who that is for."

"I dunno."

          "It could be for that new guy Shiro!"

          Then the driver got out and walked over to open the door for who ever was inside. The guy slowly stepped out.

          The three girls all gasped and became all giddy. They remembered how Kagome described her instructor and remembered her being dropped of in a limo the night before. They put two and two together and turned around to face Kagome.

          Kagome was startled when they suddenly turned to her. She had been looking at Inuyasha. She glanced at her friends and then back at Inuyasha. He was beginning to look irritated.

          "Oh! Right! Sorry guys, I gotta go!" Kagome quickly darted forward, pushing past her friends and waving goodbye. She ran over to Inuyasha.

          "Sorry, my friends kept asking me questions." Inuyasha nodded and turned to get back in the limo. Kagome glanced around the schoolyard. People were whispering to each other. She sighed and got into the limo. The driver closed the door and then pulled the limo away shortly after.

          "So, You ready for today?"

          "Yea, I guess."

          They were at the mansion and in the gym a half and hour later. Inuyasha showed her various other moves throughout their hour of training and helped her to perfect them. Kagome was tired by them end. She wiped away the sweat droplets that had accumulated on her forehead and the rest of her face.

          "I think that is good for today. You can go change your clothes. Your mom should be here soon."

          "K. Actually, my mom's not picking me up."

          "I am supposed to take you again?"

          "No, I am walking." Kagome walked off to the bathroom to change her clothes. Inuyasha was puzzled. Her house was at least 10 minutes away by car! Kagome emerged 5 minutes later. Inuyasha walked up to her with every intention of offering a ride, but stopped when he saw what she was wearing.

          "I am going now. Lady Kaede doesn't like it when I am late."

          "Uh,……..are you sure you don't want a ride?"

          "I am sure. It's only down the road from here."

          "OK. See you Monday then.

          "Monday it is. Bye!" Kagome smiled and walked away.

          'So she's a miko. I wonder if she has any power. I should stop by the shrine and see. It has been a while since I saw the hag anyways.' Inuyasha smiled at the idea he had just formed in his head.

A/N:

          So what do you guys think? I think it is one of my best-written chapters so far. Also one of my longest! I hope you enjoyed it! There may be some spelling and grammar mistakes, but everybody makes a few of those every once and a while. I try my best not to though. Oh well. Send me a review please! I am going to attempt updating 'My Girl' but I can't promise anything. I have a very bad case of writer's block on that one. I have been thinking about it for a while though. I don't want you guys to think I forgot! Well REVIEW please!


	4. The Bite

Disclaimer- I don't Inuyasha, but I wish I did.

The Student and the Teacher 

Chapter 4- The Bite

Inuyasha made his way up the shrine steps. He had waited a few minutes after Kagome left before following her. He stepped up the last three steps and looked over the shrine. There was a dojo to the right and in front of him was a small shrine used for meditation and prayer. To the left was a small forest area. There were strange lights emitting from the forest. Inuyasha got curious so of course he went to check it out. Inuyasha followed the light to the source. He heard a twang of a string and then a clunk followed by a hissing noise. He made his way quietly over to a clearing. He stayed hidden and peered through a bush. He saw Kagome in her priestess attire and had a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back. Inuyasha watched as she pulled an arrow from the quiver and expertly notched it in the bow and took aim. She was aiming at a tree that already had a few arrows in it. She then let the arrow fly. As it flew through the air it was surrounded by a pink light, or miko energy, then it struck the tree and made a hissing noise as smoke arose from the arrow.

"Kagome. Child it is meditation time." Kaede said as she walked into the clearing. Kagome nodded and headed toward the little shrine.

'So she does have power. How interesting. It's very rare to meet a miko with actual spiritual powers these days.' Inuyasha thought he was still concealed within the bush.

Kaede began the task of removing the arrows imbedded in the tree.

"Why don't you come out? I know you are there." Kaede calmly stated as she continued to gather arrows.

Inuyasha was startled. How did she know he was there? 'Oh well, it seems I have been discovered. No point in hiding now.' Inuyasha calmly stood up and walked out into the clearing. Kaede still had her back to him as she tried her hardest to pull the arrows from the tree.

"It has been a while, you old hag." Inuyasha stated with a smirk.

Kaede jumped at the sound of his voice. She slowly turned around to face the man behind her. Her left eye widened in recognition. Her other eye was concealed beneath an eye patch.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"Glad to see you still remember me. I came to watch Kagome."

"Of course I remember. How could I forget you? You were a very unruly child. Why watch Kagome?"

"True, true. I came to see if Kagome did indeed have power."

Kaede and Inuyasha discussed the past and how Inuyasha knew Kagome.

Kagome continued her meditation. She sat with her legs tucked under her and her hands were resting on her thighs. Her eyes were closed and her face relaxed. Her concentration was soon shattered and she frowned. Her curiosity soon piqued when she heard the voices of Kaede and a young man talking. She stood and quietly walked over to the door. She slid the door open a little and peeked outside. She saw Kaede having a conversation with, Inuyasha?

'Why is Inuyasha here? Why is he talking to Kaede?'

Inuyasha and Kaede were walking out of the forest and into the main shrine grounds talking bout various things. As they stopped in the middle, the shrine door slid open to reveal Kagome. She walked towards them and Kaede turned around.

"Kagome? What are you doing out here? Your meditation time is not over yet." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then Kaede.

"Gomen Lady Kaede, but my concentration was lost when I heard you two talking." Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?"

"He came to watch you train. He himself trained here once when he was a young child."

"Really? He trained here?" Kagome asked. "He's not a monk though."

Inuyasha began to get nervous. She was about to discover his secret.

"No, child. Inuyasha came here to train his demon senses and powers."

Inuyasha looked down and got ready for the oncoming questions. None came.

Kagome was shocked. 'Demon? He's a demon? He's concealed himself well, unless he's a hanyou. Yes! That's it he's a hanyou!' Kagome looked at him and smirked. She noticed something move under his bandana on his head. She reached out and pulled it off.

Inuyasha was about to raise his head when his bandana was pulled off. His head quickly shot up.

Kagome studied him and saw two cute, little doggie ears perched a top his head. She smiled.

"Awwwwe! How cute!" She squealed and reached up to pet them. She rubbed his ears gently.

Inuyasha was shocked that wasn't the reaction he had been expecting.

'Mmmm. That feels good.' Inuyasha quickly snapped out of it and pulled her hands away from his head.

"Stop that!"

"I can't help it. They are so Kawaii!"

"Kagome you still have to finish training." Kagome nodded.

"I am going now. See you Monday." Inuyasha turned around and walked down the shine steps headed home. Kagome watched him leave.

"Kagome. Get back to training." Kagome snapped out of it and headed back to finish up.

Inuyasha walked down the street. The sun was setting, contrasting the sky in orange. Shadows were more prominent now and night would fall in just an hour or so. Inuyasha thought over everything that happened.

'Maybe I should test her powers.' Inuyasha smiled at that thought. It sounded fun. Inuyasha's ear snapped to the side where he heard the shuffle of fabric. Inuyasha glanced over, but only saw a shadow. He shrugged it off and continued on his way. A figure emerged from the shadow and wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's neck and one around his waist pinning his arms at his sides.

"What the-"

"Ssh, quiet! If you make a sound I will kill you. You blood shall be tasty. It isn't very often I taste demon blood." The stranger said in a cold raspy voice. He was shrouded in darkness and couldn't be identified by Inuyasha. Inuyasha struggled to free himself, but found the firm grip prevented him from becoming free.

'Damn it! This guy is strong!'

"That's it struggle all you want it makes your blood pump faster." The guy licked his lips and moved his arm down to reveal Inuyasha's neck. He pulled the hair out of the way and slowly lowered his mouth to Inuyasha's neck. His lips pulled up to reveal two very sharp fangs! He bit down hard on his neck piercing the skin with his fangs. Blood dribbled down Inuyasha's neck in a thin little stream. Inuyasha gasped in shock and then hissed in pain. The guy then began to suck the blood from the wound and drank it. He didn't drink much, but when he had enough he pulled away and whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"I shall call you when needed. For now you shall rest. We will meet again." The man smirked and then quickly released Inuyasha and then disappeared into the shadows.

Inuyasha stood there shocked. He blinked away the haze that clouded his mind and lifted his hand to his neck. He felt two holes there. He pulled his hand away and saw blood on his fingertips.

"Damn!" Inuyasha felt weak and slowly resumed his walk home so that he could rest.

A/N:

He he he! Cliffy? I think so! Inuyasha was bitten by something! Yeah! I updated! Review and let me know what you think! I will update again soon!


	5. Vampire?

Disclaimer- I don't own anything important, such as Inuyasha!

Chapter 5- Vampire?

Inuyasha lay asleep on his bed. He still felt very weak from his encounter with whoever it was earlier. His ears perked up at the sound of the doors to his balcony opening. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was too weak to lift his head or any other part of his body. His vision was blurry and he couldn't make out many details in his room. A shadow fell over him from the left side of his bed. He snapped his attention to the side and saw a dark shrouded figure.

"Hello again." The cold voice greeted. He recognized that voice from earlier.

"What do you want!" He tried to shout, but only came out as a sharp whisper.

The figure chuckled. "I merely came to finish what I started."

"So, you came to kill me?"

"In a sense, yes." He pulled his arm out from under the dark shroud and brought it up to where his mouth was. He bit into his own wrist and Inuyasha saw a small trickle of blood drip down his arm. The man extended his wrist over Inuyasha's face. He brought it close to Inuyasha's mouth.

"Drink, it will return your strength."

Inuyasha eyed him warily. He didn't trust this guy and had seen movies where stuff like this happened. The man apparently didn't like the fact that Inuyasha was basically ignoring him. He shoved his wrist to Inuyasha's mouth and held him down with his other hand. Blood pooled on Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha held his mouth shut refusing to open.

"You will drink and you WILL help me take care of that new miko brat!" Inuyasha gasped casing his mouth to open and the blood rushed inside his mouth. He swallowed on instinct. The man laughed.

"Good. Good." He pulled his wrist away and it healed almost instantly. "I will go now, but I will see you again. Rest for now." He then took off back out the balcony doors and shut the on his way out.

Inuyasha's head was pounding and his blood was on fire! He groaned in pain and just lay there with his eyes shut tightly, wishing the pain away. He was taking in short gasps of air and seemed as if he couldn't get enough of it.

'What the hell is going on?! Why do I feel this way?"

His breathing became more erratic as the night went on. His skin became pale. He took a deep breath, but never let it go, for he had fallen into a VERY deep sleep.

Sesshomaru wandered the halls of the mansion. He became curious when he heard his brother groaning. This was none of Sesshomaru's business, but he still wondered what was going on. Sesshomaru dismissed it as Inuyasha playing around with a new girlfriend and continued down the hallway. Little does he know that at that very moment his brother drew a deep breath and fell into a deep sleep. Not to wake until after the next sundown.

Sesshomaru was awoken the next morning by a piercing scream. He shot out of bed and threw his robe on. He quickly exited his room and headed toward the source. A crowd of servants had gathered around his brother's room. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. He made his way through the crowd and in to his brother's room. His room was still dark. The drapes had not yet been drawn. He looked over at the bed. On the floor next to it a tray, of what was breakfast, had been smashed. The maid had dropped it when she screamed. He saw the maid in hysterics in the corner of the room. A few other servants were trying to calm her.

"What it going on in here?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"M-M-Master I-I-In-Inu-Inuyasha." The maid stammered and pointed a shaky finger toward the bed. "He-He-He's…-"

"WHAT?!" Sesshomaru grew impatient with this incompetent maid.

The maid cringed and quickly shouted.

"HE'S DEAD!!"

The maid broke out into sobs. The other servants gathered around her to comfort her. Sesshomaru had not been expecting that! He walked over to his brother's bedside. Inuyasha's skin was a ghostly white. Sesshomaru listened carefully. It was very faint, but he could just barely make out extremely slow heartbeat of his brother.

"He's not dead." Sesshomaru calmly stated. "He's in some sort of coma. Leave him be and let him rest." Sesshomaru stated and then walked out of the room to return to his own so he could dress properly and receive his breakfast.

Inuyasha had not moved at all throughout the course of the day. Sesshomaru had a doctor come and examine him. The doctor seemed to go pale. He grew paler throughout his examination. The doctor had only found one flesh wound. Two puncture marks on his neck. He explained all of these things to Sesshomaru.

"So, what are you telling me? He was attacked by a vampire? You don't honestly believe in that stuff do you?"

The doctor was jumpy. He shook his head, yes.

"Yes, yes, I do. I can do nothing for him. If you wish to keep him alive, keep him away from sunlight it will kill him. He will begin to crave blood 3 days after his transformation. After he feeds, it will last him a week. The rest I am sure you know. I will send you the bill." The doctor glanced into the room and then quickly added. "If you will excuse me, I must be going." The doctor all but ran down the hallway and out of the mansion. Sesshomaru watched him leave, quite amused at his hasty actions.

Sesshomaru shrugged and closed the door to Inuyasha's room and walked down the hallway. He stopped a servant as he passed.

"I want you to now take care of Inuyasha. Listen to me carefully. I cannot afford you to mess this up. NEVER open his drapes during the day. Feel free to open them after sundown. Be careful around him though.

"Yes, sir." The servant bowed and continued down the hallway and toward his office.

Later in the evening the sun set over the horizon. The servant, Sesshomaru appointed, headed to Inuyasha's room. He cautiously, and quietly, entered the room. Inuyasha was still in his coma state. The servant made his way to the windows. The servant reached up to pull the drapes open.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. His pupils narrowed as they adjusted to the light in the room. He quickly sat up in bed and took a deep breath. The servant jumped when Inuyasha sat up in bed suddenly. Inuyasha was trembling and he covered his face with is hands. The servant took this time to slip out of the room unnoticed. The servant ran straight to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!"

"What is it?!" Sesshomaru answered annoyed.

"Lord Inuyasha has awoken."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru headed out of the room to see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha studied his hands. His skin lacked the usual tan color, but instead was deathly pale. He was gasping for air. His body trembled terribly and uncontrollably. He felt weak. If it was one thing Inuyasha hated it was feeling weak. His head shot to the side when he heard the door open and someone enter.

"Glad to see you are awake brother."

"What the hell is going on Sesshomaru?!"

"Were you ever bitten by someone, brother?"

Inuyasha paused to ponder this. Flashes of what happened last night appeared in his mind.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I have some bad news brother." Sesshomaru walked over to stand by Inuyasha's bed. "The man that bit you was a vampire. You will begin to crave blood in 3 days. The blood from one kill will sustain you for 1 week. You also must avoid sunlight, lest you want to die."

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru like he was crazy.

"You're not serious! Are you?"

Sesshomaru only stared at his brother.

"Oh my god!" Inuyasha gasped. "This can't be real!"

"Unfortunately for you it is."

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

Sesshomaru sighed once again. He was getting annoyed with is brother.

"I had a doctor come and examine you. He told me all I have told you. I might also suggest canceling that appointment with Miss. Higurashi on Monday."

"Why?" Inuyasha didn't seem to grasp the reason.

"Why, brother? Monday is three days from yesterday, is it not?"

"Inuyasha nodded. He understood now.

"I'll call her later and inform her."

Sesshomaru nodded and left Inuyasha to himself.

Over the weekend Inuyasha tried to come to terms with this. He discovered a few new things about himself. He can move faster, hear better, smell better, and was now stronger than before. Inuyasha liked these changes. He slowly accepted them, but he never accepted the fact that he would have to feed off of humans. He dreaded Monday. Inuyasha found that he did not care for any foods anymore. He occasionally drank water to stay hydrated. He slept during the day and awoke at night. He had called Kagome and told her he would have to change their appointment to later on in the days.

Kagome had asked him the reason why, but all he said to her was he had a daytime job and was busy working. He also told her he would change their lesson Monday to Tuesday. Kagome agreed and didn't ask any more questions.

A/N:

YEAH!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! I don't know about you, but I really like this one. Let me know what you think by reviewing please! I am so sorry I took so long with this one. I have been busy at home. So far we missed a week of school do to hurricanes. I live in Brevard County, so those of you who live near me you know what I am talking about. I was going to post it after Charley hit, but then Francis came just days after, so I had to pack up and evacuate. I am still getting everything back to normal. Thankfully we only lost a few shingles and our two trees in the front blew over. Nothing really bad happened to my house! I am so glad. Well, I am going to work on the next chapter soon, but I can't promise anything quick. Ivan is still out there and I return to school tomorrow. I will do my best to get a few more chapters out as soon as I can! I hoped you liked this longer than usual chappy! Review please!


	6. Mysterious Savior Pt1

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or anything for that matter!

Chapter 6- Mysterious Savior 

Tuesday Night

Kagome sat at her desk finishing off her essay. She looked out the window and watched

the last rays of the sun disappear.

"I'll have to leave soon." She mumbled to herself and got up to change into her workout outfit. She walked down the stairs shortly after. Her mom was sitting at the kitchen table balancing her checkbook.

"Mom, I have to go to Inuyasha's now." Her mom looked up.

"Alright, but I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"I can't leave until your brother gets back. He went with his friend Keiji to soccer practice and will be home soon.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "So, I walk?" Her mom nodded.

"OK." Kagome exited the house and headed through the city to Inuyasha's house.

"I can't believe Mom would let me walk around by myself at night! What, with all the creeps around." Kagome shivered and cautiously looked around her.

The street lamps flickered on as she continued down the sidewalk. It was now completely dark as night set in.

'Almost there.' She thought as she rounded the corner to the street that would take her to the mansion's main gates. A few more minutes down the road and she had arrived safely.

'Few. See all worried for nothing!'

She pressed the intercom button and they opened the gate to allow her entry. As she walked up the driveway she noticed Inuyasha standing in the doorway waiting.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to finish my homework before I left." She said. She didn't want to worry him about her walking here. She had discovered that he had an overprotective nature to him. They weren't really close or anything, but he hated to see any harm come to her.

F/B

Inuyasha had been showing Kagome how to kick the bag correctly. Kagome lifted her foot to do an average snap-kick. She didn't hit the bag yet. Inuyasha wanted her to do a couple of regular snap-kicks to warm up first. She did a few more until he told her that was enough.

"Why don't you try hitting the bag now? Make sure to hit the bag with the front of your foot."

Kagome nodded. She took a deep breath and did a snap-kick from the right to the bag, hard. She hit it just a little to hard for a first time. She hurt her ankle. She fell back when she tried to stand on it. Inuyasha knelt next to her to see if she was OK. She looked at him. He looked so worried.

"Are you OK Kagome? Do you think it is broken?"

Kagome shook her head no, but Inuyasha still drove her home and cancelled her lesson later on in the week so she could recover. He was totally overreacting because it felt better the next day, but he wouldn't change his mind.

End F/B

Kagome stifled a giggle at the memory. Inuyasha looked at her questioningly. She shook her head. He shrugged and stepped inside to let her come in.

She followed him to the training room.

"So, Inuyasha. How have you been?" Up to this point Inuyasha had remained quiet and hadn't even looked at her. His eyes were downcast and he mumbled a reply.

"Fine."

Kagome smiled. "Good! You were starting to freak me out with all the silence! So, what are we up to today?"

Inuyasha did not look at her throughout the whole lesson.

(A/N: I am not going to bore you even more, so I am not going to go into detail here!)

Kagome wiped her forehead on the sleeve of her shirt

"Few," She sighed. "That's it for today?"

He nodded. She was still confused. He was acting very strange. He hadn't, hardly spoken at all. He hadn't looked at her and he looked very pale.

"OK, well I guess I'll go then."

"Bye." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome walked down the driveway. She looked back at the house to make sure no on was watching. She missed the pair of eyes that was watching her from the roof of the house. She exited through the main gates and continued to walk down the sidewalk. It was completely dark and that nervous felling from before came back.

'What was I thinking? I should have asked Inuyasha to give me a ride!'

She glanced around at her surroundings. There were hardly any cars on the road at this time and there was only the light from the streetlights. Everything else was in shadows. Against her better judgment she decided to take a shortcut so she could get home faster. She began to quickly walk down a dark alley that led to the street she lived on. Two pairs of eyes watched her.

A beer bottle clinked as it rolled across the ground. She froze.

'Someone's following me!' he heart rate sped up. She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears. She continued walking in a more brisk pace. Her eyes darted to the side and she saw a man's shadow on the brick wall. She began to panic.

'Oh man! Almost there! I'll be home free soon!' Kagome chanted to herself.

She turned her head to look behind her, but the man was gone!

'Was I imagining things?' She then connected with something hard. She fell back and landed on the ground. She had her eyes shut in pain from the sudden impact of the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see what she ran into. She gasped.

'This must be the man that was following me! Oh man! What do I do?!" She slowly inched back away from the man. He noticed this and stepped forward.

"Hey, where're ya goin babe?" He spoke.

Kagome just whimpered. "Get away from me!"

"Come on. All I want is to have a little fun before I have to kill you."

Kagome panicked. She jumped to her feet and ran back the way she came. She was still pretty close to Inuyasha's house. If she could make it there she would be safe. The man behind her apparently had other ideas though. He reached out and grabbed her hair yanking her back. Kagome screamed. He pulled her against his chest. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and one across her chest. He whispered in her ear.

"Now, now. Don't run away. We'll have fun!" He began to laugh. He thrust her against the wall and began to shred her shirt. Tears ran down her face.

"No! Let go! Get Off!" She screamed. When he reached for her mouth he released one of her arms. She didn't hesitate. She pulled back her arm and punched him as hard as she could in the face. He staggered back in shock. He brought his hand up to his face. Anger soon took over his features.

"Why you bitch!" He lunged for her. Kagome closed her eyes tight and braced herself for impact. She heard the rustle of fabric and then the man groan in pain. She peeked an eye open and saw a man with long hair standing in front of her. The man who was previously trying to kill her was now holding his nose. He removed his hands to reveal a bloody mess that used to be his nose. Kagome gasped. The man in front of her growled and shot toward the man punching him in the stomach sending him flying into the wall across from her.

Kagome slid against the wall she was leaning on and sat on the ground. She watched as the man before her beat the crap out of the other man.

Her savoir seemed very familiar. His hair seemed to be a light shade. His eyes looked like they glowed in the dark! The thing that puzzled her was that he had two dog-ears on his head! As a car passed the entrance of the alley it flashed light down the dark alley for a brief moment. Kagome saw that he savior had silver hair and had his fangs bared.

'Fangs? Is he a demon? What is he?' her savior threw the man into the wall again only it was just a few feet from where she was sitting. The wall began to crumble behind her. She tried to move, but couldn't. She screamed as bricks rained down on top of her.

"Shit!" her savoir cursed. He jumped toward her. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. She went limp in his arms. He examined her and saw that one of the bricks hit her over the head. He brushed her bangs out of her face and then picked her up bridal style and bounded back to his house.

'She can stay at my house tonight, until I know she's OK. I'll make sure to give her mom a call.' He thought as he landed in his yard and bounded toward the house.

A/N:

Hey there! Yeah! Another update! Ha ha ha! I left a cliffy didn't I? Me evil! So, do you like so far? Let me know in a review. Not many reviewed last time I updated! Sniffle If you live on the East coast of Florida I understand. Francis hit us hard! Me lucky there not much damage here! If any of you have had damage done due to Francis, I hope things work out for you guys. The same for those of you in Louisiana with Ivan! Good luck to all of you. Well, send me a review plz! I would appreciate it. I will try to do another update soon, but like I said last time, I can't promise anything. School takes a lot of my time. Well, enough talk! Review!!


	7. Mysterious Savior Pt2

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

Chapter 7- Mysterious Savior pt.2 

Inuyasha hadn't spoken to Kagome or even looked at her at all during the lesson. He didn't exactly know why, but figured it was because he was feeling dory for himself and couldn't bear to look at her. He watched her leave the training room and he decided to go to the roof for some fresh air. He sat up on the roof and looked at the stars. He heard the front doors close and looked down at Kagome walking down the driveway. She looked around the yard when she reached the end. He was curious, so he took a closer look. There was no car to pick her up. She then turned and walked down the sidewalk.

'Damn. She's walking home? Doesn't she realize that's dangerous at this time of night?' Inuyasha leapt off the roof and into the tree near the wall. He followed Kagome by staying on rooftops and out of sight. He cursed when she turned down the alley.

_"Hey, Where're ya goin babe?" _Inuyasha's ear swiveled toward the sound. He saw a large man standing in front of Kagome.

He heard Kagome whimper. _"Get away from me!"_

_ "Come on. All I want is to have a little fun before I have to kill you!"_

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for a second or two and he began to growl. He cracked his knuckles preparing to fight. Inuyasha jumped down and landed softly on the ground. The man had Kagome pinned to the wall. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha was starting towards them, but stopped when Kagome punched him in the face. He smirked. The man yelled at her and moved into attack.

'This is where I step in." Inuyasha rushed forward and punched the guy as hard as he could in the nose.

'Heh. I think I heard some bones break. Good!' He punched the guy in the stomach sending him flying into the wall. He felt Kagome's curious eyes studying him in the dark. A car passed by shedding some light on the intense situation for a brief moment.

'Damn! She probably knows who I am now! She knows my secret!'

Inuyasha sent the guy flying into the other wall, a few feet from Kagome. His head whipped to the side when he heard her scream. Bricks rained down on Kagome. He acted fast and grabbed her, pulling her out of the way just as the wall fell. Kagome fell limp in his arms.

'Oh No! Kagome!' he checked her over and noticed a small lump forming on the left of her forehead near the hairline. He cautiously brushed the bangs from her face and picked her up bridal style. He bounded to the house where he could keep an eye on her to make sure that she is OK. He landed gracefully in the yard. He leaped up to the balcony on the second floor. He walked toward the double doors and carefully pushed them open with his foot. It revealed a large bedroom. Inuyasha walked over and laid Kagome down on the bed.

'I know it's not really my fault, but I still feel really guilty that she got hurt.' He sighed. "I guess I have to call her mom now.' He walked over to the other side of the bed. There was a phone on the side table by the bed. He picked up the phone and dialed the Higurashi's number.

_"Hello."_

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi. This is Inuyasha."

_ "Inuyasha! Is everything alright?"_

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know Kagome is fine, but she will be staying here tonight."

"Why? Is she OK?" He sighed. 

"She's fine she just got a lump on the head by accident and just recently fell asleep."

_"Well, I guess that's fine. Just make sure she goes to school tomorrow. She may have to stop by here in the morning for some clothes and her backpack."_

"Yes, ma'am. I will."

_"OK. Bye."_

"Bye." He hung up the phone. He felt bad about not telling her the whole truth, but he didn't want her to worry.

"How am I going to make sure she gets to school in the morning? I can't go outside! I know! Sess!" He nodded to himself. He walked out of his room and down the hall to Sesshomaru's room. He knocked and waited a while before he got a grumbled reply.

"What do you want?!" Inuyasha took that as, "Come in and explain to me what you want." He opened the door and casually waltzed in. The room was dark and a drowsy Sesshomaru lay in bed.

"Hey Sess. I need you to make sure Kagome gets to school tomorrow morning, since I can't"

"Just because you stay up all night doesn't mean the rest of us don't sleep." Sesshomaru growled. He was peeved that Inuyasha had disturbed his beauty sleep. "What do you mean make sure she gets to school in the morning?"

"She's staying here tonight."

"Don't tell me your gonna… Inuyasha! She is not on of you prostitute bimbo girlfriends!" Sesshomaru shouted disgusted.

Inuyasha stepped back in shock.

"Ugh, No! The thought never crossed my mind! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"OK, then why is she here?"

Inuyasha sighed and relayed the story of the night's events to Sesshomaru.

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to sigh. "Fine. I'll do it. You just make sure that she's OK. I'll be by your room at 6:00." Inuyasha nodded.

"Now get out!" Inuyasha smirked and left. Sesshomaru grunted and turned over roughly on his bed and returned to sleep. Inuyasha arrived back in his room. Kagome hadn't moved. She was still in the same position she was when he left her. He pulled the comforter over her and unconsciously smiled. He walked over to the couch and laid down. He closed his eyes and fell into a dead sleep.

Night slowly turned to day as the sun made its journey up into the sky.

Kagome slowly stirred and blinked away sleep. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She sighed.

Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly looked around the room.

'This isn't my room! What am I doing here? Where am I?!'

The room was dark. From what she could see in the dark, it was a big room. Her gaze fell on the couch near the bed against the wall. There was a large lump on it. It looked like a body!

She slowly uncovered herself and slid herself off the bed. She quietly padded across the room toward the couch. As she drew nearer it became clearer that it was a body on the couch. She stood by the couch and tried to make out the person. It was too dark she couldn't see. She looked around for a light. There was an end table near the couch with a lamp on it. Kagome felt around and switched on the lamp. She shut her eyes quickly from the sudden burst of light. She slowly crept her eyes open to let them adjust to the change in light. She caught the sight of silver hair. Her eyes snapped open.

'It's Inuyasha! What am I doing in Inuyasha's room?' The events from the night slowly made their way to the surface in her mind. She gasped. "He's, he's a…, what is he?!' She backed away from the couch. The door to his room suddenly burst open. Kagome almost screamed, but caught herself. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway.

"Come Kagome. You have to get ready and go to School. I will take you home and then drive you to school." He said that all with no emotion and turned to walk down the hallway. Kagome cast a weary glance toward Inuyasha.

"Come on Kagome!"

"Coming!" Kagome ran out the door and followed Sesshomaru to the car.

After Kagome got in Sesshomaru's driver closed the door. The driver got back in the car and drove off.

Kagome sat in an uncomfortable silence with Sesshomaru. She looked up at Sesshomaru. He glanced back.

"I will explain everything after school. I will pick you up." He answered before she could ask.

Kagome nodded. "Thanks!"

They stopped in front of Kagome's house. She ran inside quickly inside to quickly wash up and change her clothes. She grabbed her bag and told her mother that Sesshomaru would pick her up. She ran back out to the car and Sesshomaru dropped her off at school.

As she got out of the car she saw her friends running toward her. Kagome turned to the car.

"See you later!" She said cheerily and closed the door. She turned and ran to her friends. They began gossiping and chatting as Sesshomaru's car pulled away to head back to the house.

'I won't tell them about last night.' Kagome decided and they walked toward the school building.

A/N:

Hey! Thank you all for the concern! My family and I are fine! My house survived too! I only lost a few shingles and my trees blew over. I am just glad there is no other hurricane out there right now because it was getting really old! Well, I got this update up and I am thinking of starting a new story! I don't know why, but I am! It will be a Nightwalker fanfic. I don't know when it will be out, but if you are interested look out for it. Well, My home may be fine, but a lot of homes a little south of me are completely leveled! There is debris everywhere and I am just cleaning. I lost power for about 2 days. Some ppl are still without power. Well enough of that. Send me a review! I will update again ASA I can!


	8. Dreamy Sesshomaru & Inuyasha's explanati...

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

The Student and the Teacher 

Chapter 8- Dreamy Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's explanation

"Hey, Kagome!" Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri screamed as they ran down the school hallway to catch up with her.

Kagome stopped and turned, waiting for her friends to catch up.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh, come on Kagome! Spill!" Eri squealed.

"Spill? Spill what?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yuka groaned. "Come on Kagome! You know what we're talking about! Who's the guy with the limo?"

"Uh,…."

"Is he your boyfriend? Oh! You've found a rich guy and fell in love!" Eri cooed as she had a dreamy look in her eyes and her hands clasped in front of her.

"No!' Kagome screamed in frustration.

Her friends jumped back in surprise.

"Look he's my self-defense teacher and that's it! He gave me a ride o school today because I had an early lesson!"

"Oh! Our bad!"

They walked out the school doors. Kagome stretched in the sunshine.

"Mmm. It feels so good outside!"

"Sure does." Her friends agreed.

They heard a horn honk, they all looked over. There was Sesshomaru's limo waiting. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah. Forgot he was picking me up today."

Sesshomaru waited impatiently in his limo. Kagome was still chatting with her friends. Sesshomaru growled and opened the door and stepped out. He walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome you said he was just giving you a ride to School! How come he's picking you up?! He is your boyfriend! We knew it!"

Kagome waved her hands in front of her to stop them.

"No………no…….You don't understand-"

"Kagome." Sesshomaru stood behind her. She turned and looked up at him.

"Let's go."

"Right, I was just coming." She turned back to her friends and blanched. They all had stars in their eyes.

"Oh Wow!" They whispered.

"Uh, guys I have to go now. I'll see you later!" Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru.

"OK, I'm ready Sesshomaru."

He just snorted in response and walked back to the limo. Once they were both inside, the limo drove off.

"Oh, wow, he was so dreamy!"

'Yeah, Kagome sure is lucky."

"I wish I had a guy like Sesshomaru!"

"No doubt." They all agreed.

"You wish to know about Inuyasha correct?"

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru sighed.

"Inuyasha was attacked, while walking home, by a vampire."

"Vampire? You can't be serious!" She looked at Sesshomaru's face; he was not amused. "You're serious. So, Inuyasha is a vampire?!"

"You are partially correct. Since Inuyasha was half-demon before, the vampire only overtook his human side."

"Huh?"

"Vampires convert humans to vampires because the vampire blood is stronger than human blood, but demon blood can not be overtaken by vampire blood because it is stronger. Since Inuyasha is ½ and ½, the vampire blood could only overtake his human side."

"So he's half vampire?"

"Yes, although his hunger for blood is the same as any normal vampire because demons enjoy blood as well."

Kagome nodded dumbly.

"I wish to see him." She said determined.

Sesshomaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine, but I must warn you he has not fed as of yet. He may begin to crave blood soon."

"Oh." Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in silence. Sesshomaru told the driver to return to the house and then returned to silence.

"I get it!" Kagome burst out suddenly startling Sesshomaru and breaking the silence.

"You get what?"

"I understand why he changed the lessons to at night now!"

Sesshomaru nodded. The limo pulled up to the mansion and the driver opened the door for Sesshomaru and Kagome to get out. Sesshomaru left Kagome to go on her own.

"He will not wake until sunset and that is in,' he looked at this watch.

"3 hours. You may do your homework in Inuyasha's room or in the library." He turned and left her alone.

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room and sat on the bed. She pulled her bag up and sat it next to her. She pulled out her math and Spanish homework and began to work. Inuyasha was still in the same position he was in when she left.

1 hour passed and she had just finished her math and started on her Spanish.

"OK, so 'Uds venden pan en el pandeleria' is they sell bread in the bakery!" So it went on.

Another hour passed and Kagome had finished her homework. She lay back on the bed and sighed.

"Only 1 hour more to go." She pulled out her novel and began to read.

The sun began to set as the next hour passed.

Inuyasha shifted and stretched just as the sun completely set. A little color returned to his face.

Kagome set her book down when she heard movement and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Well, good evening, sleepy head!"

Inuyasha's head whipped around in her direction.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Kagome slid off the bed and walked over to the couch. Inuyasha sat up and Kagome sat next to him on the couch.

"Inuyasha, I know about you."

Inuyasha sighed and looked down.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How did you find out?"

"Well, I woke up this morning and thought you were dead! Sesshomaru came and took me to school. After-school he explained it to me."

"Oh. I will understand if you don't want to come to lessons anymore."

"What?! What wouldn't I come?"

Inuyasha looked up at her confused.

"Uh, because of me being a vampire and all."

"Oh. Well, I'll still come."

"Why?'

"Uh, because I…." Kagome blushed. "I don't think that's a good enough reason to stop."

"Me maybe attacking and killing you isn't a good enough reason?!!"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, because I know you wouldn't do that."

Inuyasha was speechless. This girl was unbelievable!

"Oh!" Inuyasha looked up.

"What?"

"I almost forgot to thank you for saving me last night."

"Oh, well your welcome." Inuyasha blushed. They both sat in silence for a while. Inuyasha suddenly hissed and grabbed his abdomen.

"What? What is it?! What's wrong?!!" Kagome asked concerned as she put an arm around his shoulders and placed her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. It was almost like a hug.

"Damn it! It's time now?!"

Kagome understood now. "You need to feed."

"I'll be OK." Inuyasha hissed again and rested his head back on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome just hugged him and tried to figure out what she should do.

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait! I started a new story and I have no clue why! I also had writer's block with this one and when I began to write my new story I thought of this chapter. I am currently writing chapter nine. I am just so mad at right now! Read my bio on (Inudemoness89, for those of you on ) to find out why. My hands hurt from typing. lol. Well, I will update again soon! I hope you enjoyed it! Review me so I can know what you thought of it! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	9. Feeding

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters

The Student and the Teacher

Chapter 9- Feeding

"Kagome you should go."

"I'm not leaving."

"I've never fed before and I don't know what will happen. I-I don't wan to hurt you."

"I'll be fine, but how will you feed?"

Inuyasha pondered this. He had no clue.

"I guess I'll have to hunt."

Kagome felt bad. 'I can't imagine being in his place. It must be awful having to hunt people for food.'

The doors burst open and they both jumped in surprise. A man with long dark hair ran into the room.

"Kagome!" the man ran over and grabbed Kagome away from Inuyasha. He hugged her tightly to him. "It's been a long time! I can't believe you are here!" the man said joyously.

"Koga!" the man grinned.

"Yes! Kagome! I am so happy you remember me!"

Inuyasha sat, kneeling, on the floor by the couch clutching his stomach. He hissed again. His head was bowed.

"Koga, we need to do something, he needs help!" Kagome exclaimed in desperation.

Koga looked over at Inuyasha,

"Why? What's wrong with 'em?"

"Koga he needs-" Kagome was cut off as a strong gust of wind swept through the room. When the wind calmed, Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway.

"Koga!" Sesshomaru shouted as his gaze never left the wall between Inuyasha and Kagome. Koga cautiously let go of Kagome, but didn't move. "Koga. I think you should leave. You may be needed elsewhere." Koga nodded, not wanting to feel Sesshomaru's wrath, again. He turned to Kagome.

"I have to go. I'll see you around Kagome!" He said with a big smile and left the room. When Sesshomaru was sure Koga was out of ear shot he turned his gaze to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru! He needs to feed!"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I know. Kagome you musn't tell anyone about Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded. "I understand."

Sesshomaru turned around to face the hallway and nodded. A short man, who resembled a toad, came toddling in. He was carrying a silver pitcher and a glass. There was liquid in the pitcher, judging by the sound of sloshing when the man walked. Kagome was curious.

The small man went over to the end table next to the couch and set the pitcher and the glass down. He turned and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Anything else you need my lord?"

"No, that will be all, Jaken, you are dismissed." The man bowed again and left. Sesshomaru walked over to the couch and stood next to Inuyasha.

"Get up." Inuyasha slowly looked up at Sesshomaru. His fangs had lengthened, some what, and sharpened more.

"I can't!" he hissed. Sesshomaru snorted.

"Kagome, pour Inuyasha a glass and bring it to him." Kagome nodded and walked over to the side table where the silver pitcher sat. She picked it up and poured it into the glass. It was a dark, thick substance. It was warm too.

'It's blood!' Kagome placed the pitcher down and picked up the glass and walked over to Inuyasha.

As Kagome poured the glass, Sesshomaru proceeded to pull Inuyasha up on the couch.

"I can't believe I have to do this." Sesshomaru ground out.

"Oh, get over it. It's not like I asked for this." Inuyasha bit out between clenched teeth. Kagome moved toward them and handed the glass to Inuyasha. Inuyasha accepted it. He was repulsed by the idea of having to drink blood, but it had to be done. He sighed and closed his eyes. He lifted the glass to his lips and drank the liquid quickly. The pain in his abdomen subsided. He placed the glass on the table when he was done. His fangs retreated to their normal sized and he leaned back into the couch. Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed the pitcher and glass and left the room without a word. The doors were closed behind him. Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone. The room was silent and neither one moved. Kagome still stood next to the couch.

"You shouldn't have seen that." Inuyasha said with is head bowed.

"It's OK."

"No, it's not! I hate this! I now live forever, can't go out in the daytime, and have to drink blood to survive!"

Kagome felt bad. She walked over and sat next to him. She wanted to cheer him up.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess."

They both headed out of the mansion and down the sidewalk. They walked in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more like they were simply enjoying each other's company. Inuyasha eyed Kagome.

"So, how is your miko training going?"

"Uh, fine. I have pretty much perfected my archery and have learned come complicated spells. Kaede says my powers are unusually strong fro someone my age."  
"Really? That's great!"

"Thanks. If you don't mind me asking, uh, when did you get bitten?"

"No, don't mind. I think it was after I came to see you train at Kaede's."

"Oh."

They walked for quite a while. It was dark outside with only the moon light to light their path. They walked into the city where there were more people and light. Inuyasha pulled a hat on. Kagome just pouted at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You covered your ears."

"So?"

"So! I don't get to see them anymore!" she whined.

Inuyasha cracked a smile. She's probably the only person, besides my mom, who actually liked hi ears and didn't mind him being a half-demon.

"Kagome!" Kagome jumped and looked around for whoever called her. Inuyasha just curiously looked at Kagome. Kagome spotted her three friends. 'Oh no.' she smiled none the less.

"Hey guys!" She said with mustered up enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here Kagome?"

"Uh,…" Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was just standing behind her waiting. Her friends saw her look and gasped.

"Kagome! Who's that!"

"Uh, my self-defense teacher."

"He's not the guy who picked you up today! You said that he was your instructor!"

"Uh, no, no, no! He was his brother. Sorry, I forgot to explain."

"Wow!" They all said with stars in their eyes. Inuyasha eyed them all warily.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome smacked her forehead and groaned. "Everyone has to be out now, don't they?" she mumbled in annoyance.

Hojo ran up to them. Inuyasha just continued to stand off to the side and watched Kagome converse with her "friends." In truth he felt out of place.

A/N:

Ok! New update! Yeah! I finally typed it! Go me! Ok, so. I plan on updating Changing Memories! Shocking yes! It has been over what? A year? Yup, well I decided it was time to move on with it and get it finished! My Girl is at a stand still for now; I have extreme writer's block on it, but no worries! I am working on it! My next story to be updated will be A Way Home and then Changing Memories. So, it will be a while till I update this one, sorry! Well, sorry it took so long for this update! I hope you liked it! I know it was kinda a stupid chapter I will try harder next time!


	10. Surprise! Date?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

The Student and the Teacher 

Chapter 10- Surprise Date

"Hey, Hojo!" Kagome waved putting on a big fake smile.

"Kagome!" Her friends grabbed her in a huddle.

"I bet Hojo's gonna ask you out again."

"Yeah! If he does, say yes!"

"You need to get out once in a while."

Kagome stood in the middle of them. "Uh…" before she could finish her reply, they pushed her out of the "circle" and right into Hojo.

"Kagome! Are you OK?"

" Uh, …… yeah….. fine."

"Great! Hey are you doing anything Saturday?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"Well, if your not, I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me."

"A movie?" She placed her index finger on her chin and quickly glanced for an escape. Her gaze landed on Inuyasha.

"Uh, sorry Hojo." Kagome smiled and ran over to Inuyasha whom, up until this point, had been standing off to the side in the shadows by himself. Kagome grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He stiffened and gave her a questioning glance.

"You see Inuyasha and I were going to have a lesson that night to get to know each other better so we would be more comfortable working with each other. Right, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him with eyes that just said 'Play along please.' He looked at her and then at her friends. His voice didn't seen to be working. Why couldn't he speak? He opted foe just nodding in response to Kagome question. Kagome just smiled and looked at her friends. They just stood there shocked. Their eyes were big and round and their mouths hung open.

"You know, if you're not careful, you could catch flies that way." That seemed to snap them out of their shocked state.

"Uh, I guess it's OK then, Kagome. Maybe some other time?"

"Um, sure, why not?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He was stiff as a board and was looking straight ahead at nothing. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we will be going." Kagome pulled Inuyasha away with her past her friends. "See you guys around!" Kagome waved and practically ran away, towing Inuyasha behind her. Kagome eventually stopped outside an ice-cream shop to catch her breath.

"Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha managed to say.

"What?" Kagome gasped out. Inuyasha just looked down his arm. Kagome looked too. She still had a hold of his arm.

"Oh! Sorry." She quickly released his arm and crossed her arms in front of her. Inuyasha looked at the ice-cream shop behind her and got an idea.

"Hey, you want some ice-cream?" Kagome looked up at him with a questioning glance and looked behind her.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Inuyasha nodded and walked up to the door and held it open for her.

"Thanks." Kagome blushed and shyly walked inside.

"So, what do you want?"

"Uh," Kagome walked up to the counter. "I'll have a double scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough." The man behind the counter nodded and scooped the ice cream into the cone and handed it to her. Inuyasha moved up next to her and handed the man some money.

"Um, thanks. You didn't need to do that." Kagome blushed, but proceeded to eat her ice cream. They walked over and sat at one of the tables in the corner of the small shop. Kagome felt weird eating in front of Inuyasha. He was staring at her and watching her eat. She felt almost self- conscious. Neither one of them spoke; they were both unsure of what to say. Inuyasha soon grew tired of the silence.

"So," He smirked. "What time did you want to do that lesson of yours on Saturday?" Kagome practically chocked on her ice cream. She swallowed and looked at him with big eyes.

"Are you serious? I just wanted to turn Hojo down and it was the first thing that I could think of!" She protested.

"Well, I think it's a great idea. So, how about 7:00PM on Saturday. Then you would be able to prove to your friends that you went and you wouldn't have to lie to them." Kagome was speechless. She seemed to find her voice though because she found herself asking the question before she knew what she was doing.

"What did you plan on us doing to get to know each other better?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"So, I'll take that as a 'yes, I'll come'?" Kagome stared wide-eyed at him while her ice cream melted on to her hand. She nodded dumbly still trying to figure out what possessed her to say that in the first place.

_'Oh come on Kagome you know you would love to spend time with him.'_

'No I wouldn't' 

"_Yes you would. You like him.'_

'No I don't!' Kagome blushed. 

"Kagome? Are you OK?" Kagome snapped out of her conversation with herself.

"Yeah, fine!"

"OK, so I guess you can come by my house and we'll just hang out and get to know each other better." Kagome nodded and proceeded to finish her half-melted ice cream, Kagome finished and they left to finish their walk.

"I think I should be getting home. I have school tomorrow." Inuyasha nodded and they headed in the direction of her house. As they walked away from the ice-cream shop, someone stepped out from the shadows and watched them. When Inuyasha and Kagome turned the corner their shadowy pursuer followed at a distance.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped at the bottom of the shrine steps.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Saturday! Bye!" Kagome waved and ran up the steps. Inuyasha stared after her for a while and then turned to leave himself. A pair of eyes watched them separate before making his move slowly up the shrine steps.

A/N:

Ah! Cliffy! Who was following them? Bet you'll never guess! Well, I have been having some really great ideas for My Girl and will maybe finish it soon and that will free me up to do this one and others. Well, I know the chapters have been slow coming but, but school is coming to a close and I will be on summer break in the end of May! I hope you enjoyed it! You all know what to do now right? Review please!


	11. Another Date?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, sadly, but I do own the characters I made up myself and this story plot. LOL!

The Student and the Teacher

Chapter 11- Another Date?

During school on Friday Kagome was excited and jumpy. Her friends were all kind of worried. They approached her during lunch.

"Kagome?" She looked up at them. "Are you OK?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have been restless all day."

"Are you nervous about your date?" Kagome jumped and blushed lightly.

"I am not! I am just happy it's Friday."

"Yes, 'cause then you can go on your date tomorrow." They slyly stated.

"No! And besides it's not a date!"

"No? Then what is it?"

"It's a lesson to get to know each other better."

"It's a date." They all stated calmly. Kagome sank down into her seat and sighed. Lunch soon ended and they all proceed back to classes. The next couple of hours were spent working and listening to the droning of the teacher's lectures. The final bell rand dismissing the students from school and they all quickly jumped out of their seats and ran for the door before their teacher got another chance to assign more homework. Kagome walked across the school yard and headed for the sidewalk to go home.

"Kagome!" She paused and turned to see who it was. She saw a young man with long black hair pulled into a high, tight ponytail running toward her. He stopped right in front of her. "Hey, Kagome."

"Uh, do I know you?"

"Oh! Right, sorry. My name is Koga."

"Koga. How do you know me?" She said apprehensively. Koga blushed lightly.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but I asked around school about you because I was too shy to come up and ask you."

"You go to this school?"

"Yeah."

"I've never seen you."

"I'd hide every time you were around. I was very shy. I am very ashamed to admit."

"OK, then. What's changed?"

Koga stiffened. "Uh," He rubbed the back of his neck and pasted a cheesy smile on his face. "Well, my friend dared me and, uh, if I chickened out I'd have to be their servant for a month." Kagome giggled. Koga just sighed and relaxed. "So, you wanna get a bite to eat/"

Kagome thought about it. "I don't know. I should be getting home."

"It'll be real quick. We can go eat at Wacdonald's."

Kagome glanced at her watch and shrugged. "OK, Why not?" Koga smiled.

"Great!" They turned and Koga led her in the opposite direction of home and toward Wacdonald's.

They arrived at Wacdonald's and there was quite a line. Kagome just told Koga what she wanted and went to find a table. She sat at the table waiting for Koga to return with their food. There was about a ½ an hour that passed before he returned. He sat down and passed Kagome her food. Kagome unwrapped her burger and began to eat. Koga did the same. After finishing their burgers they talked about various things. Kagome was surprised they had much in common! He would constantly shower her with compliments and cause her to blush, to which he laughed.

"You are beautiful."

"Koga stop." She blushed and he laughed causing her to blush more. She sighed and looked out the window. She jumped slightly and quickly glanced at her watch. It read 7:15PM.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get home! My mom is going to kill me for being so late!"

"Would you like a ride home?"

"Uh, sure." They stood and left the restaurant. Koga left Kagome on the corner as he ran down the street a bit to get him car. Kagome waited in the dark under a streetlamp that flickered once in a while. She started fidgeting at the feeling a little uncomfortable being outside, at night, alone. She looked up and down the street.

"Where is Koga? I hope he comes soon." She stood there a bit longer and glanced at her watch out of nervous habit. A hand shot out from behind and covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist and they pulled her against the frame of a man. Kagome panicked and screamed and struggled to get free of the man's grasp, but it smothered by the man's hand. She started t feel dizzy and that was when she noticed the cloth in the man's hand and over her mouth. She panicked more and tried to fight, but her body was feeling lethargic and she couldn't move. Her heartbeat sped up and her vision swam. Everything blurred and then she was met with darkness.

She fell limp in the man's arms. He removed the cloth and placed it in his pocket. He picked her up bridal style and carried her limp body to his car. He opened the passenger door and slid her into the seat and buckled her up. He went around the other side and got in the driver's seat and started the engine. He sat there for a while and looked over at Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered. He then put the car in drive and pulled away and headed for their destination. He pulled up to a large house, miles from where they had been. He shut off the car and got out and stretched his cramped muscles. That two hour drive was murder on his muscles. He sighed and walked around the other side of the car and opened the door. He unbuckled her and picked her up again and slammed the door shut with his foot. He walked up the few steps there were to the front door. He pressed the little button by the door and in a minute the door was opened for him by a man with perfect posture and wearing a black suit, the butler. He nodded to the butler and walked in and up the stairs to his right as the butler closed the door behind them and walked away to continue tending to other needs. The man carried Kagome down a couple of hallways and stopped at a large, polished, antique looking door. He carefully knocked on the door, without hurting Kagome, and the door swung open.

"Have you brought her?" The man walked inside the dark room and the door shut behind him. To his left was a bed and he slowly placed Kagome down onto it. He backed away and walked to the window where the other man was sitting.

"You have done well." The man in the darkness by the window stated, in an almost gleeful manner. The other man nodded and bowed.

"Thank you." He said and then glanced at Kagome quickly and then his gaze darted back to the man in the shadows. The hidden man smiled.

"Come now, Koga. Have you fallen for this girl as well?" Koga's face was a clear mask that betrayed nothing.

"No."

"Good. You may go now and toy with the new fledgling. I will take good care of the woman." Koga nodded and walked out of the room He paused at the door and almost glanced back into the room. He shook himself of that notion and slowly closed the polished door, leaving the two inside in darkness.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry for taking so long I am getting back into writing after taking my break from school. I've been out for about 3 or 4 weeks now. I have to start work soon for my dad and will be traveling out of state for a bit. N E ways, I am working on my stories and I will try my best to get the next chapter out soon. I can't wait to see what happens next as well, so review please.


	12. Kagome's Missing

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I just own this story plot and the characters I make up.

The Student and the Teacher

Chapter 12- Kagome's Missing

Kagome's mom paced around the living room. She had been up for hours waiting for Kagome to show up, but she never did. She never came home from school and now, looking out the window, it was sun up on Saturday morning. She had called all of Kagome's friends and they had all said that they hadn't seen or heard from her since school got out. She continued to pace nervously with different scenarios of what might have happened to her running through her head. There had been a lot of rapes occurring; maybe Kagome had been a victim. No! She couldn't think this way. She would go insane if she did. There was one person she had left to call and maybe Kagome is just over there and forgot to call. She hoped that was just the case. If not she'd have to call the police and report her missing. Mrs. H picked up the phone again and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A cold, slightly annoyed voice answered.

"Oh! Sesshomaru! Is Kagome there?" She asked with hope.

"No." There was silence on the other end and then a strangled sob reached his ear. "What's wrong?" He asked her out of curiosity.

"Kagome never came home from school yesterday." Mrs. H sobbed out. Sesshomaru nodded on his end.

"Don't worry. I'll help find her and I know Inuyasha will too when he is able."

"Thank you." They both said goodbye and hung up. Mrs. H returned to pacing and worrying. Sesshomaru walked out of his study and summoned the butler to him.

"Yes, sir." A tall man in a black suit said while bowing low before Sesshomaru before standing up straight again.

"I want the guards to search the city for Miss. Kagome Higurashi. She seems to have gone missing. It would be best if we found her before Inuyasha wakes. I have a feeling he has taken a liking to that girl and when he wakes up he might go on a rampage looking for her."

"Very good sir.' The butler bowed again and quickly left to inform the guards.

Sesshomaru continued walking to Inuyasha's room. He walked inside the dark room and over to the bed. He of course knew that Inuyasha was asleep and wouldn't be able to wake up, but he wanted to simply test a theory.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called calmly. "Inuyasha, Kagome is missing." Sesshomaru tried.

Inuyasha's hand twitched. He began to fight the sleep and claw his way to consciousness. All he managed to do is gain control of his face. His eyes snapped open glowing red in the darkness. He looked over at Sesshomaru who had a look of surprise on his face, but that was quickly hidden beneath the stoic mask he wore.

"What!" Inuyasha managed to speak.

"Mrs. Higurashi called earlier to ask if Kagome was here. After I told her she was not she informed me that Kagome never came home from school yesterday."

Inuyasha growled and tried to get up, but his body didn't respond.

"Damn it! I can't move!"

"Inuyasha. I have all the guards out looking for her. Even if you could move, you wouldn't do much good considering the fact that you can't go out in the sunlight." Sesshomaru calmly stated and left the room.

Inuyasha glared at the ceiling and then relaxed and tried to go back to sleep so that when the sun set he could get up immediately and look for Kagome.

The day passed incredibly slowly. Two hours later the curtains to his window on the far side of his room swished open and then closed, like a breeze passed through his room.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open once again and he looked around his room with his eyes. Something was in his room, he could smell and hear the blood pumping through its veins. His eyes darted around the room. He didn't see anything.

"Come out! I know you're there!"

A blur darted across the room and a large weight was added to his bed. He wished he could turn his head.

"Wow. You're awake. Surprising." The voice unemotionally and sarcastically stated.

"Who the hell are you?" A man's face popped into his line of vision.

"Well, hello there!" he cheerfully said while patting Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and growled. The man just laughed and jumped on Inuyasha's legs.

"So, I here you lost something."

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you talking about!" Inuyasha growled. The man smirked and leaned over him. The man had long black hair and blue eyes. His hair was kept in a high ponytail.

"You seem to have short term memory loss. Or do you make it a habit to not listen to your brother. Or, could it be that you just don't care?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Are you looking for something, or should I say someone?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he growled. "Oh! So you know what I'm talking about do you? She's real pretty, I must say. I had a great time with her last night. She's with my master now." He put his pinky in his ear and closed one eye. "She's probably dead now. It's a shame." He removed his finger from his ear with a sigh and inspected his pinky uninterestedly. Inuyasha's growl increased in volume.

"You are just lucky I can't move or else I would kill you!" He told the man in menacingly deep voice that would send shivers down anyone's spine, but the dark haired man seemed unaffected.

"Heh, yeah like that could happen."

"WHERE IS KAGOME!" Inuyasha bellowed, eyes glowing red with rage and fangs bared. The man smirked. He heard footsteps coming quickly coming down the hallway.

"Love to stay and chat some more, but I gotta go. Catch you later." The man mock saluted and took off through the window again.

Inuyasha's door slammed open as the curtain fluttered back into place.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru quickly and seriously asked. He noted the stated his brother was in and decided to ponder on this later.

"Sesshomaru! He's getting away! He knows where Kagome is!" Sesshomaru's eyes glanced at the window where the curtain had fluttered closed. In the blink of and eye Sesshomaru was by the window. His movements had been nothing but a whit blur across the room. He moved the curtain just enough to catch the back of the man jumping over the wall. The man was wearing tan long pants and a tan trench coat.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. He got away." Sesshomaru calmly told him and walked to the door. "I have his description and I will give it to the guards so that can look out for him when searching for Miss. Kagome." He turned and left the room. Inuyasha growled in annoyance and then sighed. He tried to rest again and await sunset.

8888888888888888888888**To Kagome**8888888888888888888888

The man in the shadows grinned from ear to ear. He slowly approached Kagome and his teeth gleamed in the little light that filled the room. He picked her up and moved her to the bed. He placed her gently on the bed and her hair fanned out around her head on the pillow. The man pulled back and stared at her beauty. A candle on the table near the bed burned and cast an orange glow over Kagome and the strange man.

She felt weightless. She was floating on a cloud. It was soft and warm. She began to stir and gravity began to do its job and began to bring her down. She slowly cracked open and eye. The room was dim. She groaned. Her head was filled with a haze and pounded unmercifully. She groaned again and opened her eyes fully. She heard footsteps shuffling towards the bed from the window. It was dark outside she noticed through the pulled back curtains.

'Where am I? What happened? Who is that?'

Her vision was blurry and unfocused and little by little it began to correct itself and focus again. She saw a man come toward her from the darkness of the room. He leaned over her.

"You're awake. Good." His deep voice stated. He was a rather pale looking man. He had medium length blond hair that was about 3 inches past his shoulders. His features were well defined and proportioned. He had brilliantly green eyes that seemed to glow in the candlelight. He was quite handsome. The way he was looking at her disturbed her though. She suddenly felt like prey. She sunk further into the queen sized bed she was laying in. He simply smirked at her actions.

"W-What….Where…..am I?" Who are you?" She slowly rasped out in confusion. Her throat felt like she drank a cup of sand. His eyes gleamed as he drew closer to her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:

Ah! Cliffy! So sorry! I love writing cliffies! Well, what do you think? I personally feel good about this chapter. I know it took me a while to get this out, but I have been quite busy this summer. I had a couple of weeks where I could have been writing, but I was lazy and didn't feel like it. Sorry! Well, I know school starts in like 3 or 4 weeks and I will be out of town for about 2 weeks starting July 22. School starts on Aug. 8. Bummer I know. Oh well. I will bring my notebook with me and write in the car, since it will take me a day to get to Tennessee. I also will be working on My Girl since I have a great new plot in mind and can't wait to write and get out to all you fans. Well, I am going to start work on that now. Hope you enjoyed! Review please!

I would also like to thank all my reviewers! I keep wanting to do this, but I'm always in a hurry to get it posted I forget. Sorry to y'all.  
Thanks to:

**Katina, merrilinda, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85, Chinka, Lucinda, Fala, Graceful Writer, Inuyasha4ever1, mouko-star, and Young wiccan**

For reviewing my last chapter! Thanks a bunch! hugs reviewers

To **Young Wiccan**: No, I haven't put Koga in this story until the last chapter. I Hope that clears up your confusion. Lol!


	13. AN sry!

I apologize to all my readers!! I didn't forget about you and I want to thank some of you for being so loyal and patient with me. I would love to type up those few chapters I had already written a long time ago, but unfortunately I lost my folder with all my work in it. I am in the process of moving, so maybe I'll be lucky and it was magically appear some where. I promise that as soon as I find it, I will post those new chapters and maybe even write some more! Again, thank you so much for all the reviews…I love you all and pray that you all bear with me…I have been looking for it for some time and will not give up…if you want to know updates, I will be making some posts every once in a while about the progress of my stories and will be filling you all in on what's going on with me on my profile page!...THANK YOU!!! J

Inudemoness89


End file.
